In The Memory Of The Color Green
by Difficult 2 Describe
Summary: Dear Diary, today I killed my best friend." Not a Mary-Sue fanfic TMNT/B.R universe.
1. It's The Fear

December 3, 2008

Dear Diary,

........….today was not a good day. I was supposed to follow my regular routine; go to school, remember that you've forgotten to eat breakfast, hang out with friends, eat dinner, watch tv, and go to sleep. But that didn't get to happen today. I was drafted. Yes, Scarlet R. E. Light was drafted. And no, I'm not going into the military. It's much worse than that actually. I've been drafted into the Battle Royale program! Goddess help me!

.............For those who don't know (like yourself) the Battle Royale is a program where 42 classmates (or individuals) from the ages of 15 to 22 are told to kill each other for the entertainment of others. One person must die each day or our collars (metal devices that have highly equipped bombs attached to them) would explode! We are given food, water, a weapon (never know what kind, or even if it could be considered a weapon!), and a map. The map itself can save us from exploding. During different times of the day, certain areas will become 'obsolete', meaning that if we are close to one of those areas…then we are screwed. Luckily all the times are already written out on the map for us, but you never really know if it's honest. Some government bastard may not like you, and do it on purpose. It's not uncommon these days.

.............I haven't told my friends yet, and I can only hope they do not share the same fate as me. The government did do one thing, they spared the lives of thousands of classes by only selecting one or two students from random classes. This way we do not feel as bad about killing them, although I know it still will hurt. I must leave in one week....until then I do not know what I will choose to do with myself. I am frightened, yes, but I'm still here. I'll find a way out of this, hopefully without having to kill.

Goodbye 4 Now,

~Scarlet


	2. See Ya

December 7, 2008

Dear Diary,

….I'm the only one from my class that was drafted into the Battle Royale, though I'm sure that I'm not the only American being forced into the program this year. I mean surely they wouldn't just do that too me right? …what the hell am I saying? They would love to see me squirm!

Someone told me that a Triceraton is getting in, so I'm guessing this is universal. Great! Just what I need seven foot beings chasing me with laser guns (or whatever the hell their weapon will be). I bet you that they could kill me with a spoon if they thought it through enough!

I have only 3 more days until life, as I've known it is gone. So I've decided on eating as much junk food as I can, while I can. I've already said most of my good byes, although I know that all my friends will be there to see me off. I hope I survive, but right now I'm not so sure. The next time I write to you, I will be inside the program.

So, Until Then….So Long.


	3. Kitty, Kitty

December 11, 2008

Dear Diary,

……….yesterday was hell on earth. No, in fact it was worse than hell. It felt like a thousand pin needles were being driven into me while I helplessly watched my comrades die in pools of their own blood, feces, and urine. And in some ways that's exactly what happened. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened yesterday, but be aware that while I write…I risk my own life. Anyone could just come up and slit my throat without even the faintest sound. This is how bad it has become. And this is why I feel I must write. For my own sanity, as well as a memoir of what this program really can do to a person. It's so unfair….

…………We arrived here at 2 A.M with guns being waved at us to go towards one direction to another. The majority of us appeared frightened, but our appearances could never fully describe what our beating hearts and restless minds were telling us. A few minutes or so later we arrived in a dirty classroom. I was at least fortunate enough to know what this meant, others however silenced themselves under the spell of Culture Shock. No more than thirty seconds later I heard the rustling of the door and there appeared the face of the devil himself. This man (being human) held the appearance of many models I had seen on the television. But unlike most models, this one did not smile nor have any type of emotion in his eyes whatsoever. His face was shrouded by his spiked, black hair and his attire reminded me of one Donald Trump would where. He didn't seem happy, but he also didn't seem frightened either. Nothing…just nothing.

…………….He spoke to us briefly, telling us how he would be our teacher for the next few days and how honored he felt to be here. (Even if his eyes held another story). This man, Teivel (1), informed of us all the rules and supplies we would be given (albeit our weapons, which we would find out on our own) and handed us each our bag with our designated number on it. Mine, of course, being #33. This number is only good if you know what your going up against, since your not first and your not last…you must figure things out before the rest have a chance to. You, at least, have a chance with this number. Anyway, we were all called down and told to run, walk, whatever down the hall and into the unfamiliar territory. Once my name was called I darted, and ran all the way until I reached an old hospital. It wasn't big, but it would do for now. I then reached inside my bag to find a tennis shoe lace. And no I'm not kidding. I was gypped. After that time kind of just stopped. For a while I couldn't here anything…but then I heard a voice. It sang…

_"Kitty, kitty come to me. I will find you, lost in your tree. Do not worry, for I will not harm. I'm just here to shave off your arm. So kitty, kitty come to me…and let me out of this misery. "_

…………………This is when I literally shook with fear. I didn't want to die, or did I? I had no clue who or what this guy was…I just knew that he was fucking nuts! So, I let my instincts take over and killed somebody's best friend. This is what happened.

**Scarlet wisped quietly over to the window, and to her horror found a rabbit staring back at her. His eyes, which were once filled with courage and strength, were now glazed over and unfocused. He was scared, just like her. In the eyes of war, they were no different. But, once he shoved his knife into her cheek…she knew that they're was no way she could let him go. Without a second thought she ran into the far corner of the small building, and waited. It could have been a few minutes, or a couple of hours and she would have not known. All she knew was that she had to wait, the plan called for it. Finally, he appeared with his knife in hand…ready for anything. She punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, which fumbled the knife within his hand making it loose within his grip. He held his stomach as he once again raised his knife, and she flew herself at his knees making him tumble. But, not without him stabbing her back. Once he fell she ran to his hand, and grabbed his knife. Then in one brief move she slit his throat. Blood gushed, gasps formed inside his mouth, and a smile brushed amongst his lips. Maybe he knew he was going crazy too…**

……………….I have already killed, and I'm not emotionally scarred yet. At least I do not think. After this occurred, I left. I bandaged my wounds as best as I could with the materials that were available to me inside the old hospital, and took a few supplies that could be used at another time. I left the body there; I didn't think a burial would be in my better judgment at the time…so I just left. Now, I'm hiding inside a home…which I hope will allow enough security to allow me to sleep for just one more minute. Killing really does take it out on a girl…

…..Farewell

* * *

_**#23 – Miyamoto Usagi = Samurai – skilled with swords  
Survival Rate – Could win, possibly end up as one of the last survivors.  
Dying Wish – To have his body buried on the same ground that he died on.**_

_**

* * *

**_(1) Teivel - means Devil in Yiddish


End file.
